


Knowing All Resistance

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Isaac comes back to Beacon Hills to a different town.  Liam is the most surprising thing he finds.Surprising in the way it makes him want to stay.





	Knowing All Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an Old Sea Brigade song.

 

Isaac lands in Reno around noon, Pacific Standard Time.

 

It's freezing.

 

He absently wishes he'd brought a scarf.

 

It’s at least a couple hours until he gets to his destination, so he syncs his phone to the rental car and puts on a random playlist before hitting the road.

 

The terrain looks unfamiliar as he crosses into California.  He thinks about the fires that Northern California had last fall and how when he saw them on the news, so close to Beacon Hills, he had spared a thought for Derek and what that must do to him, considering how much the man hates the smell.  The skies, even now, are darker, smoggier than he remembers. He wonders if that's a regular thing in the state, ever since the fires became frequent.

 

Maybe it's changed.  Maybe it hasn't. Maybe he just never noticed things like the scenery while he was struggling to stay alive.

 

That was then.

 

He hasn't looked over his shoulder in ages.

 

It's been exactly seven years and five months since he was in this state.

 

He passes the Beacon County line in too short an amount of time for his liking, and he considers exiting the highway before it's too late to turn back.

 

He doesn't.

 

He waits til the highway widens into the main street of the city.  He idles at the same stoplight he remembers from his younger years, following old instinct as it leads him back to the street Scott lived on.

 

There's barely anything familiar about the house as he pulls up to the big white realtor post on its lawn.  The sign on top of it reads “JUST SOLD” and Isaac doesn't wait another moment before turning the car around.

 

He finds himself pulling onto the street for the high school and is so distracted by the large new building in place of where their old library and cafeteria were that he almost doesn’t slam on the brakes in time to avoid hitting the two teenage girls standing in front of his car.

 

Isaac stares at the frowning girls in shock and exasperation before waving his hands around and yelling “What the fuck?”

 

The girls both flash yellow eyes at him and he straightens in his seat, claws threatening to escape his fingertips.

 

“I think that's Isaac,” the taller of the two says to her companion.  She doesn’t stop staring straight into Isaacs eyes. “I've seen pictures of him at the Hale House, and I'm pretty sure.”

 

Isaac squints at them, but instinctively calms at the mention of the familiar surname.

 

The girls cock their heads in unison toward the parking lot and jog off in that direction.

 

Isaac rolls his eyes but follows, noting these girls remind him quite a bit of the younger Hale he once knew.

 

He parks at the edge of the lacrosse field.  He heaves a sigh as a handful of suppressed memories of his time on the field here come flooding back.

 

For years, he'd associated this town, his home, with everything bad.  It had caused him so much pain over his short seventeen years there, he had pushed aside all the great things that did come of this place and the people here who had saved his life.

 

He steels himself and steps out of the rental car, facing the two teenagers.  He stands with his arms crossed, his patented resting-bitch-face falling over his features.

 

“Are you part of the McCall pack?”  He sniffs, looking them over.

 

The girls don't answer, they just stare at him.

 

“Look, I don't care, I just need to find the McCall pack.”

 

“Liam's coaching.”  The tall one nods in the direction of the field, where Isaac can see the man in question turn his head toward the parking lot, clearly able to hear every word they're saying.

 

“So?”  Isaac shrugs at the girls.

 

“You're not looking for Liam?”  The smaller of the two girls asks, confused.

 

“What?  No.” Isaac scoffs as the young, very, very fit man stares at them from the other side of the field.  He's quite obviously the Varsity Lacrosse coach, judging by the size and skill of his players, and it makes Isaac briefly wonder what happened to Finstock.

 

“Well, he's in charge, so you'll need to find whatever you're looking for through him.”  The short girl says with finality.

 

She and the other werewolf jog away into the woods mysteriously, and Isaac shakes his head at what a “Derek” thing it is to do.  No matter how unfamiliar the people, this is definitely the right place.

 

Isaac shoves his hands in his pockets and looks back across the field at where the only young man not in uniform stands.  He's as short as thr rest o th players, but he’s clad in only a t-shirt and jogging pants, despite the fact that it's the definition of sweater-weather outside.

 

The man has unkempt dirty blonde hair, more than enough scruff to constitute a five o'clock shadow and looks no more than a year or two older than these boys tackling eachother out on the field.

 

Isaac knows who he is.  Knows he's more than just a year out of high school, despite his small frame.

 

He must know thats Isaacs going to remain here, waiting for him.  But he doesn't look over again, even as Isaac starts walking toward him.

 

He shouts at his players firmly, clapping encouragingly at one and then waving a command to restart the play from the top.  By the time Isaac reaches him, the players are running again, and Isaac stands at his side casually, as if they do this often.

 

“Let's go, Hawkins!”  Liam shouts, clapping again.  “Keep him guessing! Change it up-  **there you go!**  Nice, nice.  Again, guys, one more time.”

 

Isaac can see Scott in everything the kid, or man, does.  The genuine kindness in his voice, unobvious to the average person as he commands attention.

 

Like an Alpha.

 

Isaac knows that can't be possible.  Scott's alive, and last he heard, had a pack of unsurpassed strength here, in Beacon County.

 

“Can I help you?”  Liam's voice breaks Isaac from his thoughts and only then does the older werewolf realize he's been staring and Liam is returning the stare in kind.

 

“I'm Isaac.”

 

Liam huffs out a laugh, smiling slightly and Isaac tries not to show how instinctual it already is to submit to this unknown wolf like he's his superior.

 

“Yeah, I know who you are.”  Liam nods, looking the older wolf up and down briefly.  “The pictures didn't really do justice to how hot you are in real life though.  Maybe it was the scarves.”

 

Isaac’s face contorts in a myriad of emotions, ending in an insulted sneer.

 

“I see you take after your pack mom.”  Isaac grumbles. “Fucking Stiles…”

 

Liam throws his head back in a much heartier laugh than his earlier one before bringing his whistle to his lips and blowing it twice.  Isaac barely has time to wince before Liam's shouting at his players in a deafening bellow.

 

“Get off the field!  Get some rest!” Liam calls and the teenagers on the field start to file toward the locker rooms.  He lowers his voice a bit as he shares encouraging words word the players. “Big game tomorrow guys.  We got this. Greenberg, tell your brother not to bring the megaphone again or I'll rip his throat out-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, with your teeth, I know.”  A tall, brunette player answers with an eye roll as he brings up the rear.

 

Isaac watches til the boys are inside the locker room, yelling and laughing as teenagers should.  He turns back to the werewolf he's been told is the head of the McCall pack.

 

“That's sounds strangely like something Derek would say.”  Isaac arches an unimpressed eyebrow. “Do you just go around emulating your elders, or do you have your own material, funny guy?”

 

“Speaking of Derek.”  Liam turns and crouches down to grab his belongings, stuffing them into a duffel on the bench.  The werewolf types out a quick text that Isaac can't make out over his shoulder. He stands back up to face Isaac, getting more in his space than before, and Isaac isn't sure if it's a challenge or actually suggestive, but he doesn't have time to wonder.  “He usually picks me up after practice, but since you're here… you gonna give me a ride?”

 

Isaacs brow furrows at the too flirtatious tone of voice, feeling as though he's being mocked.  He's itching to demand answers to questions that gather on his tongue. He's also suddenly itching to use his tongue to demand other things, and it grates his patience just as much.

 

“Okay.”  He grits out a cordial response instead.  “Where to?”

 

*****

 

They pull up to Derek's building after a quick, silent drive that Liam spends texting furiously and laughing softly from time to time.

 

It's rude, and Isaac hates it.

 

He just knows Liam is enjoying it immensely.

 

The door to the building is open and a large blue truck sits outside.

 

“Derek’s still at work, but he and the others will be here soon.”  Liam looks up at Isaac finally, a smirk on his face. “You think you're ready for this, pretty boy?”

 

Isaac swallows down a harsh, biting insult and gets out of the vehicle instead.  He can hear Liam laughing again, despite the young man trying to stay quiet, as he gets out of the car and follows Isaac to the building he still remembers well.  A building he briefly called his home.

 

When they walk in the open door, there’s a stocky, handsome young man leaning against a pillar with a cup of tea in hand who takes note of them, but the two people on the loveseat are facing away from them and can't hear them come in over the sound of the movie on the tv.

 

The one that Isaac doesn’t recognize is crying exaggeratedly into the redhead’s shoulder.

 

“You let her do this to you every time, sweetie.”  Lydia coos, stroking the kid's hair. “You know she's never going to settle down in one place, Nolan.  She's never hidden that from you.”

 

“But I can't help it…”  He whines, and Isaac raises an eyebrow at Liam, who's toeing off his shoes.  “I'll never love anyone as much as I love her.”

 

“Nolan, you said that about  _ me _ , which, who could blame you...  Stiles too, though.” Lydia sighs.  “And Jacob. And Jacob's sister Janet.  And Theo, by the way. Let's not forget that little phase back when you were in high school.”

 

“No,  _ lets _ .”  The man leaning against the pillar grunts, unamused.

 

“So, I'm guessing Cora left today?”  Liam laughs, and Isaac’s eyes fly open because he didn't know the younger Hale ever came to Beacon Hills.

 

Lydia turns her head to look at Liam and gasps.

 

“Isaac?”  She whispers, pushing the weeping boy off her shoulder with a careless shove.  Lydia walks toward him slowly, as if seeing a ghost. She pauses and looks over her shoulder at the man leaning on the pillar.  “This is what the group text was about!? You told me it was nothing important!”

 

“Didn't realize he was.”  The stocky man shrugs with a straight face, taking a sip from his mug.

 

It's a challenge.  And it’s sassy. He winks over his drink and Isaac narrows his eyes.

 

Lydia turns back to Isaac and quickly closes the distance, wrapping the tall man in a strong hug, pinning his arms to his sides.

 

“Ugh, ignore Theo, you are absolutely important!”  Lydia mumbles into Isaacs jacket, still hugging him fiercely.

 

“Ignore her, she's had a couple glasses of champagne.”  The man, Theo, smirks. He walks toward the three of them, slinging an arm around Liam's shoulders.  Isaac sees the protective gesture for what it is. Distrust. He sees Stiles in it. The way Stiles used to immediately distrust anyone that Scott let near them.  It's something that Isaac himself did once Scott became his Alpha.

 

If Liam really is the leader, in a way, of this pack…

 

It’s clear who his second is.

 

“Isaac, honey.”  Lydia pulls off of him finally.  She reaches up to grab his face with her hands, smiling warmly.  “What are you doing here? I know it can't be bad. I would’ve felt it.”

 

“I just thought it was about time to visit home.”  Isaac smiles tiredly, feeling himself relax a bit at Lydia’s loving attention.  “I had a… I guess you could say it was a bad break up, a few months back, and it made me realize I needed to come… visit.”

 

He says the last word like it pains him, and Lydia knows what he means.  The others wouldn't get it. Even if they know, they can't possibly understand.

 

“Well good, come in.  Ignore the rudeness that is Theo.  It seems to run in the tenants of this buildings.”  Lydia guides him further inside, excitedly. She glares at Theo and tuts with disappointment.  “You are a terrible host, Theo. Honestly. Where is your better half?”

 

“He's on his way.  Should be pulling up any second.”  Liam answers for the other man, ducking from his hold to join the previous sobbing kid on the couch. He cards a hand through the guy's hair.  “Nolan, there is a guest. Stop moping and get up. This is an awful first impression.”

 

“Don't care.”  Nolan, who looks absolutely miserable, follows Liam's command anyway and looks up at Isaac.  He furrows his brow curiously and the corners of his mouth turn down. “Okay, maybe I do. He's much hotter in real life than he was in the pictures I saw.  Must have been the scarves.”

 

Liam cackles in delight and Isaac groans, looking at Lydia with an exasperated frown, but the redhead is trying not to laugh too much herself.

 

“Isaac.”  Theo says suddenly, looking entirely too pleased.  “Derek says you're staying here, no arguments. Do you have any bags I can get from your car for you?”

 

“Uh, no.”  Liam interrupts suddenly sober-faced.  He narrows his eyes at Theo. “There's no way.  I won't subject him to that torture. Your old room is still perfectly vacant.  He can stay with me.”

 

“I don't even have supernatural hearing and I know that's a good idea.”  Nolan adds with a nod, then his face crumbles into one of exaggerated despair.  “That's why Cora first came over to my apartment. So she wouldn't have to-”

 

The kid started whining and moaning in distress again, causing Liam and Theo to immediately blame each other for his fit.

 

“It's alright, really.”  Isaac frowns, confused at what's going on.  “I can get a hotel.”

 

“Nonsense.”  Lydia tuts, ushering Isaac toward the kitchen, leaving the boys in the other room, snapping at each other almost good-naturedly.  “I would offer up my couch, but Nolan is probably going to be crying on it all night, so…”

 

Isaac hears a car pull up outside, followed by an identical one and the two arguing men must hear it as well because they pause their fight as someone exits the first car and then two people exit the second.  They second they start approaching the building, the pair start fighting about something else entirely, but Isaac’s attention is pulled toward the petite woman at his side.

 

“Keep me company while I gather plates and dishes for dinner.”  Lydia smiles, barely containing her excitement. “You picked the best day to show up.  On Thursdays, all the non-high school members of the pack who are in town come over for Thai Thursday, courtesy of the BHPD.  It's kind of like a “thank you” for how much work we put into helping them when they need one of our very unique talents. Specifically, Theo's immunity to mountain ash and other herbs that are anti-supernaturals, and then my… banshee-ing.”

 

“Will you guys quit it?”  A familiar authoritative voice cuts into the arguing and Isaac looks to the door to see Sheriff Stilinski standing in the doorway, looking wholly unimpressed with the room.  Even Liam, who hadn't shown submission to anyone as of that moment, looks apologetic. “Now I heard there's a visitor from across the pond…”

 

The Sheriff turns to the kitchen and a warm smiles falls over his features and he crosses the room, immediately wrapping Isaac in a hug.

 

“Good to see you kid.”  He laughs into Isaacs ear, pulling back to look him up and down.  “Jesus, did you get taller?”

 

Before Isaac can answer he smells the overwhelming scent of Thai food, but even stronger over that he smells the familiar scent of the man who made him what he is today.

 

“Isaac.”  Derek whispers as the Sheriff shuffles to the side out to stand next to the stranger Derek walked in with.

 

Derek is grinning like a dope.  It's a thing he hasn't seen before and it startles him in a smile as well.  He steps forward, throwing his arms around his first Alpha’s shoulders. He breathes in, past the scent of people he doesn’t know and through to the base of it. And there he is.  Derek, the young, terrified, lonely man who gave him a home once upon a time.

 

Except he isn't lonely.  He has a house full of family.

 

And he doesn't smell even the least bit anxious, Isaac notes, pulling back to look at him.

 

And he isn't young.

 

Isaac takes in the beard, speckled with grey, and the deputy uniform that matches the man at his side, who Sheriff Stilinski introduces as Jordan Parrish.

 

“I missed you Isaac.  Beacon Hills missed you.”  Derek’s smile doesn't falter as he speaks the words, if anything, it brightens.  There's no guilt, blame, or regret. Derek doesn't have a motive behind the words.  He just sincerely means them.

 

This isn't the man he left behind.

 

This  _ really _ isn't the place he left behind.

 

“I, uh…”  Isaac feels like he's in the high desert, where the air is thin and dry.  He breathes deep and looks away, straight into the eyes of the young man who led him here.

 

Liam’s eyes don't glow, but there's a fierceness in them that is distinctly Scott.  It makes the vice like squeeze on Isaacs throat ease just a bit. His ears stop echoing his own heartbeat.  He looks around and nods, finally swallowing down the lump in his throat.

 

“I missed this place too.”  Isaac attempts a smile and sees Lydia beam at him.  “I didn't know it. But I really did.”

 

*****

 

No one pushes him to expound on what brought him back.

 

They eat and drink and laugh as they tell him anecdotal stories, as if he'd just been off on a long vacation.  They allude lightly to heavy subjects as they recap backstories. Isaac wonders how bad it really was when Theo jokes, “You kill Scott once, and no one lets you live it down.”

 

All the young man receives is a flick behind the ear by Derek, who's arms he's relaxing into, and groans of annoyance from the rest of the pack.

 

Isaac wonders how he didnt feel it, if Scott was dead.  He shrugs and realizes that it might've during the time he spent in Istanbul with the shaman he'd been dating.  He doesn't remember much of it, after all, and what he does remember isn't exactly clear and sober.

 

Isaac wonders if he should have stayed here, if going off and healing his own way had been a mistake.

 

He brushes the thought away as quick as it comes.  He learned a long time ago that regrets don't help anyone.

 

“You know guys, Isaacs probably tired.”  Liam cuts into the conversation.

 

Isaac has noticed the younger werewolf glancing in his direction all night.

 

He's making sure Isaac isn't overwhelmed.  He's acting protective of him despite them meeting less that 6 hours ago.  It's another very  _ Scott _ thing to do.  Isaac wants to roll his eyes, but he also feels relieved that someone understands that this is hard for him.

 

It's almost too much.

 

“Why don't we get out of here and we'll meet up at the Sheriff's when Stiles and Cora get back tomorrow night.”  Liam stands and he's speaking directly to Isaac as he suggests it, but it feels like he wouldn't take “No” for and answer even if Isaac wanted to stay.

 

He doesn't.

 

He stands, nodding at Liam gratefully.

 

“Wait, Cora's coming back?”  Nolan sits up from where he has his head in Lydia’s lap.

 

“Not for you, dumbass.  For him.” Theo snarls from across the circle the pack had made after dinner.  “Stop pining. It's so unattractive.”

 

“Theo.”  Liam warns, walking toward Derek to hug the man (despite Theo being 90% in his way) and thank him for hosting.

 

Isaac smiles at the pack, bidding them all thanks and goodbye before he follows the werewolf who had demonstrated, without doing much, that he is the leader of the McCall pack.  The short, confident man says nothing as they get back in the car, and Isaac finds himself surprisingly impatient to know more about the pack.

 

“You're not an alpha.”  Isaac says as they're driving back toward the center of town.

 

Liam lets out a hollow laugh, turning to look out the passenger window.

 

“Thank God for that.”  Liam says, under his breath.  His leg starts bouncing and he props an elbow onto the ledge of the door where the window starts, gesturing weakly toward the road.  “Turn left, back toward the school. I live off East Street, over near the cemetery. I assume you more or less remember?”

 

“Yeah, I…”  Isaac nods quickly.  “I don't remember any apartment buildings over there.”

 

“I have a house.  I mean… I live at my parents’ house.”  Liam shrugs. “My dad works as a private practitioner in the bay, it was a dream he got to live out once I graduated from high school.  They bought a house closer to there and left me this one since I decided to go to community college and save them a lot of money they'd specifically put aside for University.  Theo and I lived here and sort of paid rent for about three years. They insisted we save up for our future, especially since they’re planning to come sell this house in a few years.  My mom invests in and fixes up houses and they resell them. I don't fully understand it, but that's cause housing markets, stock markets, the economy… they elude me. I just know that when my mom stopped making me move around when she met Dr. Geyer… I'm not sure if I was more stoked on having a cool new dad or having friends I wouldn't need to leave in eighteen months.  Probably both. My dad is a pretty cool guy. Turn on 9th. It's just on the corner there.”

 

Isaac follows the man's instructions, finding himself surprisingly disappointed that their small session of “Get to Know Liam” is over.  Maybe, while he wants to more about the pack, he really just wants to know more about their unofficial leader.

 

Liam shows him where to park, in the driveway of a nice, well-kept, modest sized home and he startles when it's next to a familiar jeep.

 

“Scott and Malia left it here when they went on their trip.”  Liam answers the unspoken question. He moves to get out of the car.  “They're… well, I'll explain later. Let's go.”

 

Liam's house smells faintly of Scott.

 

It's a scent Isaac wasn't sure he'd remember, but then again, a lot of things are coming back that he didn't think would.

 

“The guest room is at the top of the stairs to the right.”  Liam starts. “Don't worry, I've fully divested it of its Therek-y stench.”

 

“Ther-”

 

“That was Theo's room until recently.”  Liam cuts Isaac off quickly. “It stands for Theo plus Derek.  Therek. Don't look at me. Stiles coined it.”

 

“Of course he did.”  Isaac looks around the small downstairs, noting the pictures on the walls were not only of Liam and his parents, but also Scott, Theo, Derek and all the members of the McCall pack, including the two young teenage girls who had welcomed him to Beacon Hills.

 

“Did you wanna…”  Liam trails off and Isaac sees something nervous in him for the first time since he first laid eyes on the younger werewolf.  He looks up at Isaac and bites his lip. He takes a deep breath and gestures toward the front door, but no words come out from between his lips.

 

“What?”  Isaac frowns.  “What's wrong?”

 

“I'm probably about to offend you.”  Liam rushes out on a heavy exhale. “But did you want to come to the cemetery with me?  It's not… I'm not insisting, I just usually go once a week and I know you haven't seen… I just mean… you know what, nevermind.  I'm sorry I brought it up. I'll be back in a few, it's a short walk.”

 

Isaac’s chest hurts but the sight of Liam so surprisingly open and vulnerable and kind just reminds him that he's not the only person who's lost people to this godforsaken town.  In fact, when Isaac got out, it kept him from losing more than most do.

 

Some people stayed.

 

“Yeah, you know what…”  Issac says, voice sounding tighter than he expected.  He clears his throat and sucks in a breath. “I'll come with you.”

 

They walk out the door and Liam leaves it unlocked.

 

Isaac squints critically at the action, but then he figures that everyone in this town must trust and watch out for each other, considering what they've been through.

 

Isaac breaks the silence halfway to the cemetery.

 

“I used to work here.”

 

“I know.”  Liam’s voice is soft and he looks over at Isaac with a smile.  “Scott talked about you a lot. Not at first, because I guess it probably hurt to think about the past.  Eventually, once life settled down a bit, he would talk about you all the time.”

 

Isaac nods.

 

“I know an unfair amount about you, so if you want to make it even, I will answer anything you wanna know-”  Liam starts to offer.

 

“Do you know where they buried Deaton?”  Isaac says immediately. “I heard…”

 

“Yeah,”  Liam whispers.  “I do. It's close to the entrance.  Right up here, second row, all the way down.  I'll show you and then we can meet back at my place whenever you're done.”

 

Isaac nods in thanks and follows through the gates of a place that Isaac didn't realize he was ready to face.  He supposes that's why he's ready. He hadn't thought of it in a while. Hadn't drifted in his nightmares back to that night that everything changed.

 

Something about being by Liam's side makes it easier, and Isaac isn't sure it's his Scott-like familiarity as much as its that he  _ isn't  _ Scott.  He's pack, in a distant sort of way, but he hasn't been hurt by Isaac, and Isaac hasn't been hurt by him.

 

Most if all, Isaac isn't afraid that he's going to let Liam down.

 

*****

 

It's cold and beginning to get damp when Isaac walks in the front door of Liam's house.  He sheds his winter coat, hanging it up by the door. Frigid fingers pry off his damp boots.  He follows the sound of the television to the living room.

 

“I made up the room I told you about, upstairs.”  Liam's voice startles him as he walks through the door.  The werewolf is on the ground, starfished out across the rug, comfortably dressed in only a pair of sweats.  Isaac sees the dark black shadows of a bold tattoo on Liam's side, but Liam is twisting to face him, and Isaac feels it more appropriate to  _ not _ be ogling the young man's torso while he speaks. “There's a towel in the hall bathroom for you too.”

 

“You doing yoga or something?”  Isaac laughs lightly, pulling his zip up hoodie off and hanging it on the arm of the sofa.  He sits down and pulls out his phone for the first time since they were at Derek's. It’s almost 9 PM, but Isaac feels more like it's past midnight.

 

“I just like to lie on the floor sometimes.  It's a thing. I feel like I have a stronger pull toward the center of the earth than most people.  Might be why I'm so clumsy. And so short.”

 

Isaac stares down at Liam, pocketing his phone again.

 

“A clumsy werewolf,”  Isaac scoffs. “and, you are  _ very _ short.

 

“Yeah, well.”  Liam sits up, facing away from Isaac.  The tattoo is easily visble at this angle, and it's clear the thick circles, one inside the other, are Liam's version of their pack symbol.  Just… a very large one. Isaac watches the muscles in the younger wolf's back flex and ripple. His back is smooth and slightly tanned, marred only by the black lines torched into his side.  Isaac finds himself wanting to run his fingers along the inked skin.

 

The thought startles Isaac.  He stands and walks toward the stairs before he lets himself get too affected by the undeniably appealing view.

 

“I'm exhausted.  I'm gonna shower.”  Isaac calls over his shoulder.  He doesn't wait for an answer and swiftly grabs his bag, walking up the stairs to find the bedroom and bathroom Liam had mentioned.

 

He pulls out his toiletries bag and heads to the bathroom.  Before he shuts the door he smells fresh coffee grounds and hears Liam putting water into the coffee maker for the morning.

 

Once the shower is heating and his voice will be, at the very least, distorted, he breathes out a string of curses at his unexpected predicament.  He steps in the shower while it's still mostly cold.

 

“Fuck me.”  Isaac hits his head softly against the tile, allowing himself a full minute of mourning any chance of leaving this town as detached from it as he arrived.

 

He sucks in more air than strictly necessary then gets to efficiently scrubbing off the smell of the plane and rental car and everything except just himself.  He makes sure to use more of his own body wash than necessary, a valiant effort at making himself smell like he's  _ not _ a part of this pack.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Isaac sighs again after he's turned the water off, not caring that Liam can probably hear him.

 

It's pointless to try and hide anything from this man.  Its like he can see what Isaac needs before Isaac has even begun figuring it out himself.   He's so much like Scott it hurts. But at the same time, he's nothing like him. He's strict.  He’s argumentative. He’s an asshole, and funny in a way that makes Isaac’s pulse race.

 

Isaac really needs to get out of here.

 

He’s been in town for less than half a day and he's already attached.

 

What was he expecting?  It is Beacon Hills after all.

 

*****

 

When morning comes, Isaac’s shower gel is suspiciously missing from the guest shower.  He uses the soap that was there before, and bites down a groan when he realizes it's the scent that Liam was covered in the day before.  He can't stop himself from jacking off in the shower when he thinks about the territorial werewolf that he'd just met wanting him to smell like  _ his. _

 

When he gets dressed and makes his way downstairs, Liam sits at the kitchen table, scrolling through what looks like an online magazine.

 

“Is that the news?”  Isaac prods as he settles against the counter with a fresh mug of his own.

 

“History projects from my students.”  Liam corrects without looking up, but his jaw tightens.  Isaac knows he stole his soap on purpose, knows that Liam wanted Isaac to smell like him instead of the pungent shower gel he'd brought.  But he also knows Liam didn't expect for Isaac to smell like he'd just used it to get himself off. So, it's satisfying when Liam exhales a long, shaky breath to shake it off.  “They're due by the end of the day, but I've got a few popping up in my inbox already. They liked this project for some reason. Maybe because I forced their Gen Z butts to try to relate a moment in history to something ‘going viral’ online… and God do they love even  _ pretending _ they're online.”

 

Isaac snorts and his hairline raises with his eyebrows at the way a guy who looks so young that he could pass for a senior in highschool is talking about teenagers as if they're an entirely unrelatable generation.

 

“What?”  Liam laughs along with Isaac, albeit a bit self-consciously.

 

“It's cute.”  Isaac shrugs, taking a sip from his mug.  “The way you act like you don't absolutely adore them?  It took all of a second seeing you with your players to figure out how much you care.”

 

Liam blushes and gets up to wash his coffee cup, appropriately boasting Liam's title of ‘#1 Teacher.’

 

“I bet the you're known around school as the ‘cool teacher.’”  Isaac teases. “Oh, or I bet they’re they all  _ hot _ for teacher instead?”

 

“I gotta be at the school in about 30.  Want to drive me so that I can be lazy for an extra ten minutes?”

 

“Sure.”  Isaac smiles in response, chuffed by the way Liam bashfully backs down from the annoying, but probably true, compliment.  “I was gonna go down to the station. See Derek and everyone who works there?”

 

“That's a great idea.”  Liam smiles back, warmly.  “Fridays are donut day at the station.  They've always got enough to share.”

 

“Not a donut fan.”  Isaac scrunches his nose up in distaste.  “Maybe I'll bring them some fruit. Make sure the entire department doesn't die of scurvy.”

 

“Is that a thing?”  Liam laughs, drying his hands on a dishtowel and facing Isaac.

 

“Very much so.”  Isaac nods being arching an eyebrow and sipping his coffee.  “You worried?”

 

“Well, I don't typically like eating fruit, but in the event that werewolves can get it…” Liam reaches for the fruit bowl and grabs a banana.  He peels back the bright yellow skin with a smirk. “I should probably get in the habit.”

 

Liam moves along the counter, Isaac's eyes following with rapt attention.  

 

“I tend to have more of a taste for salty things.”  Liam says, playfully. Without breaking their heavy eye contact, Liam takes the top third of the banana into his mouth.

 

Isaac swallows with difficulty and Liam's eyes light up in victory as he makes his way for the stairs, happily chewing and swallowing down the banana.

 

Isaac takes the next ten minutes trying to will his pants to be a little less tight and pondering whether he's more upset that Liam shamelessly broke the first rule of eating a banana, or that the little shit might've been calling him salty.

 

They leave the house in silence and the drive to the school is simultaneously comfortable and charged with tension.  It's like there's a pressure on I saac's chest, and a humming beneath his skin. But its pleasant. He can literally taste the air around them in the best way.

 

But it doesn't make him answer less shocked when he parks in front of the school and Liam's hand instantmy shoots up and grips a solid chunk of his hair, practically forcing him to bare his neck.  Isaac would typically fight anyone who dared to touch him like that, but instead he leans into it, biting his tongue to quiet the instinct to moan. The sound he makes is just as desperate, so it's all for naught.

 

Isaac’s not sure when he became such a slut for being manhandled by small, bossy men, but he supposes that it's always been his type when it comes to women, so it makes sense.  He's just never met someone like Liam, who somehow is able to reduce him to jello with just a touch.

 

Liam leans in closer and Isaac’s senses come flooding back to him as Liam inhales deeply, just an inch from Isaacs neck.  It's incredibly alpha-like, and Isaac is starting to see why the pack falls in line behind one of their youngest.

 

“The fuck are you doing.”  Isaac tried to sound firm and annoyed, despite the fact that there's no hiding how instantly aroused he is at the younger man's actions.

 

“Nothing.”  Liam presses a quick, friendly kiss to Isaac's jaw as he lets go of his hair roughly.  “You just smell really good.”

 

“I wonder why.”  Isaac aims a pointed glare at Liam, but it does nothing to hinder the satisfied smirk on the young wolf's face.

 

“See you back at the house at 1:30?  We can ride to the game together.” Liam gets out of the vehicle without waiting for a response.

 

Isaac watches him walk through the sea of students, barely sticking out.  The only difference between the man and his students seeming to be that his clothes are clean and fit properly.  He bounces up the stairs, waving and grinning in response as several students shout out to him as “Coach D” in greeting.  He turns back to Isaac just before entering the school and winks.

 

Then he's gone.  Isaac is more than a little confused and more importantly, aroused for the third time in one morning.

 

*****

 

Isaac stands at the top of the home stadium alongside Lydia, texting swiftly on her phone and Derek who is in plain civilian clothes, having gotten off work in the couple hours since they'd last seen each other.

 

“So, you and Liam, huh?”  Derek elbows him suddenly.

 

“What?”  Isaac narrows his eyes.  “You gonna give me the fucking shovel talk?”

 

“Don't think that's necessary.  You know how evil I'm capable of being.”  Derek shrugs. “He's my boyfriend's anchor.  It's kind of… I would directly be affected if you hurt him.”

 

“Kay, again, this pack gets more and more incestuous as time goes on.”  Isaac frowns. “I just… cannot wrap my head around it.”

 

Before Derek can respond, a pair of incoming voices call out Isaac's name.

 

“God.  You unfairly handsome man, what have they been feeding you in France?  I bet you even smell more douche-y and pretentious.” Stiles’ voice pierces his ears in a welcome insult.  Trust Stiles to up his own banter game simply because the young people had followed too closely in his footsteps.

 

“Stiles,”  Isaac greets, tilting his head as he eyes the other man and invites him in for a hug.  “Wow, you ended up really really fucking hot. I had heard as much, but… Did  _ not _ see that one coming.”

 

“Shut up, dickface.”  Stiles mumbles into his shoulder with a manly couple thumps to the back.  They pull away as Cora jogs up to them and throws herself in Isaac’s just barely vacant arms.

 

“Oh, I missed you man!”  Cora coos. She pulls back and plants a smacking kiss on Isaac’s cheek.  “I’m so sorry I haven't visited. I just keep getting these important refuge and shelter missions and Stiles doesn't ever fail to guilt me into one mission after another.”

 

“You liar, you almost castrated me for not including you on the last one!”  Stiles squawks unattractively, and Isaac easily reconciles the old Stiles with this one.  “Don't fucking listen to her, she's trying to use this as an excuse to not settle down and get attached to one place but still stay close enough that she just  _ conveniently _ has to swing by Beacon Hills for an extended check in with the pack…”

 

“Oh my God I am n-”

 

“Sweetie,”  Lydia cuts in for the first time since the duo arrived.  She looks at her nails idly, as if the conversation is wasting valuable time.  “Denial is so last season. Don't embarrass yourself.”

 

“Oh you wanna go, bitch?”  Cora twists and growls at the redhead.

 

Isaac flinches in alarm while Lydia and Stiles just look unimpressed.

 

“Down Cor, you know you couldn’t touch her unless she allowed it.”  Stiles scoffs.

 

Cora growls again, but backs down in front of Lydia's smug smile.

 

“Is this about that skinny kid who was crying when I walked in yesterday?”  Isaac pries into the conversation cautiously.

 

“Yes.”  Lydia answers in a hostile tone as Stiles cackles beside them and Cora simply pouts.

 

“Lets just table this until we discuss Paris boy's unscheduled return!”  Cora fixates on Isaac once more.

 

Just like her brother, she seems… better.  Happier, at least, than when Isaac last laid eyes on her.  She hasn’t lost her fire, the stubborn hostility that made her so obviously of Hale descent.  She looked older though, more determined, passionate. He doesn't have a problem picturing her fighting side by side with FBI Agent Stilinski.  One of the few people he has seen in the time since he left this town in the dust.

 

“Why now, Isaac?”  Stiles looks at him suspiciously.  He doesn't seem to be untrusting, just well-prepared for the other shoe to drop.

 

That must be a permanent state in the young Agent's line of speciality.

 

Isaac looks around at the mass of parents and teenagers in the stands then down at the field where he can see Liam giving his team a pep talk.  Isaac has to make an effort not to smile, not to give away the irrational feeling of pride.

 

Isaac had spent the day at the station, getting to know Parrish and some of the other staff.  It was mind blowing to see how casually the hellhound and Derek used their abilities in the presence of other faculty.  Sure, Isaac had heard that Beacon Hills was about 70% in the know these days, but seeing it is completely different. One of the younger, more attractive cops had made a joke about Derek's boyfriend letting him out on a longer leash, and Derek hadn't done more than shoot a spitball at her.

 

That Derek was one Isaac could barely look away from, so in awe of the gentle nature of the man now that he's over 30.

 

And the Sheriff had treated him like a long lost son, making sure he met everyone and felt welcome, insisting he eat more donuts and that he was “looking pretty thin on that Parisian diet.”

 

Parrish had countered that Isaac wasn't nearly as skinny as the Sheriff’s own son.  Before Isaac could cut in and ask about Stiles, Derek came back at the hellhound, loud enough for the whole precinct to hear, with a teasing, “Doesn't stop you from following him around, drooling like a hellpuppy every time he's in town.”

 

A fight, claws and all, had broken out in front of the station at that, and Isaac laughed in surprise when the Sheriff simply started taking bets for who would win.

 

Isaac looks around the circle of no longer friends and smiles.  He feels like no time at all has passed, and he feels that weight in his chest, dragging him like a magnet in toward them.

 

“It was fucking time.”  Isaac laughs. “I know it's… its when everyone finally is moving on with life, but maybe that's why I feel drawn back here to this godforsaken place… because for once, I think I need it more than it needs me.”

 

He can't see anyone's face except Derek's, directly across from him, and it looks like his old alpha is smiling so hard he's going to cry.

 

“Well, fuck me.”  Isaac laughs even harder, kicking at the ground to avoid looking at any of them.  “That sounded selfish as shit.”

 

“Hey, Isaac, man…”  Stiles rubs his back gently, comforting him. “Yeah, no.  It really, really did.”

 

The circle breaks into laughter, dissolving any previous tension and emotion from Isaac's words.  The whistle sounds soon after that and the announcer is calling out the start of the game. Isaac looks up at the four friends that he left behind and finds himself desperately missing Scott.

 

He puts the thought to the side until after the game, content to just sit by his friends and watch the man he's rapidly becoming enraptured by do what makes him the happiest.

 

*****

 

The Sheriff’s house is just as Isaac remembers it.

 

Not that he spent much time there and most if it was in and out in frantic trips, but it almost looks preserved from time's influence.  Even the TV is the same.

 

“Liam!”  Stiles calls out joyfully, directing most of the room's gaze toward the door where Liam is walking in with Deputy Parrish and the two girls that Isaac had been stopped by on his way to the high school the day before.  Stiles charges at the coach of the winning team in the night’s game. “Man of the freaking hour, bro. Love you.”

 

Liam ruffles the humans hair and shoves him away as he goes for a hug.

 

“Who gave Stiles shots?” The pack leader calls out in a teasing but authoritative tone.

 

“Theo did it.”  Derek shouts.

 

The accused growls at Derek, who is sitting on the back of the couch, then lunges at him, knocking the both to the ground with identical growls.

 

“Fucking tattletale!”  Theo's voice comes from behind the couch followed by a groan that no one is quite sure is pain or pleasure.

 

“No.  Stop. None of that.”  Sheriff sighs tiredly from his recliner.  The fighting ceases instantly and Stilinski directs his attention toward the door once more.  “Congratulations, Coach Dunbar. Fantastic game. Son, get me a beer, will you?”

 

Stiles and Parrish both go for the fridge at the same time before Parrish frowns and blushes.  He walks away quickly, excusing himself to the bathroom as the two teenage girls that Isaac never properly met snicker at the hellhound retreating form.

 

Isaac leans down to speak in Cora's ear, forgetting to lower his voice more than regularly necessary.

 

“Does everyone know that dudes in love with Stiles?”

 

A resounding “YES” comes from every supernatural being in the room and Isaac laughs, meeting Liam's kind, joy-filled eyes across the room, noticing he hadn't been one of the people to speak up.

 

“What just happened?”  Stiles asks, tipsy and confused as he brings his father a beer.

 

“Nothing sweetie.”  Cora coos, patting the space between herself and Lydia.  “Come sit with us so I don't bite Ariel's head off.”

 

“So, Isaac, will you come back to visit when Baby McCall arrives?”  Sheriff Stilinski asks, surprising Isaac.

 

“Scott's pregnant?!”  Isaac jokes. The room humors him with a round of laughs.

 

“That's where they are…”  Stiles adds, shoving Cora’s hand down as she flips off Lydia across his lap.  “Scott and Malia and shopping for a house down in Oakland. They want to raise the kid in the city.  Get real jobs or some shit. Stop it, Cor!”

 

Isaac games at Stiles, who has moved on to bickering with the youngest Hale.

 

“Scott's seriously having a baby.”  Isaac breathes out, more at himself than anyone else.

 

“Yeah, so we better see you back here for it.”  Stiles takes a break from fighting to slap him on the knee, his smile a bit sad.  “I know it would mean a lot to him. I think it would mean a lot to everyone if you kept in touch this time.”

 

“Yeah.”  Isaac nods and swallows, hoping it'll push down the lump in his throat, but his chest is too tight to accommodate.

 

Parrish enters the room again, his uniform shirt gone, leaving him in just a black undershirt and his khakis.  He's obviously trying to draw as little attention to his return as possible, having heard the rest of the pack laughing at his crush.   He doesn't look sad, so he obviously hasn't taken offensive, but he is a bit more cowed in on himself that he had been earlier in the day.

 

Liam draws him closer with a hand on his neck and whispers at the deputy, barely loud enough for Isaac to hear over the catfight between Cora, Stiles and Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski yelling the teenage girls to go pull Derek and Theo apart before they give everyone a show.

 

“Thanks for being on the sidelines with us.”  Liam says, butting his temple into Parrish's shoulder.  “It makes the kids feel better, having you there. It reminds them that they've got the town behind them, even though some of them are  _ different _ .  And that's important.”

 

Parrish nods and smiles down at Liam in thanks before they slap each other on the should and Parrish ventures carefully to the couch to help break up what's quickly becoming a fairly aggressive girl fight, with Stiles virtually helpless, but not  _ unhappy _ , in the middle.

 

Isaac leaves his spot on the arm of the catfight couch and crosses the room as casually as possible.  He crowds into Liam's space where he's leaning against the entrance to the living room.

 

“You're really good at that, you know?”  Isaac speaks intentionally low this time, making sure no one who isn't intentionally eavesdropping can hear.

 

“Lacrosse coaching?”  Liam smirks, looking up at him.  With Liam relaxing against the wall, he looks even smaller than he has up to this moment.  Isaac feels a whole foot taller. Its romantic, their height difference. It makes him feel like he has the upperhand against the usually dominant werwolf, and he bites back the urge to bend down and kiss the other man til he's breathless.

 

“No.”  Isaac does mean down then, and Liam looks like he almost expects the gap between their lips to be closed.  But Isaac needs to tell him. “Taking care of your pack.”

 

Liam's eyes go wide then, and the spell between them breaks.  He steps go the side a bit and straightens. Despite still being shorter, Liam seems like he's dead even with Isaac as they stare at eachother, eye to eye.

 

“You're right.”  Liam whispers, determination filling his gaze.  “I am.”

 

He pushes off the wall completely then, leaving Isaac behind, confused as ever.

 

*****

The ride back to the house is tense.

 

The air is charged with something that Isaac can't quite place.  He isn't sure why Liam would be upset with him, but that's all he feels right now, even through the scent of need that lurks between them.

 

Liam speaks as soon as they park the car.

 

“If you stay in Beacon Hills another night, before you leave, I mean...”  Liam clears his throat and whispers in the quiet of the car. “I think you should stay somewhere else.”

 

Isaac practically chokes on his own shock.

 

“What the fuck?”  Isaac hisses, mostly to himself, before turning to look at Liam.

 

“I just don't think…”  Liam sighs and scrubs a hand across his face.  “I guess I didn't realize how much you hurt the people here when you left.  And I know they down blame you or anything, I sure as hell dont, but Isaac, they're my pack.  And seeing them look at you like they already miss you again… I don't like seeing them hurting.  And at the same time…”

 

Isaac looks at him with wide, shocked, expectant eyes, waiting for Liam to go on.

 

“I have a strange fucking feeling it's gonna hurt me just as much when you leave this time.”  Liam frowns and gets out of the car.

 

Isaac feels his blood boiling beneath the surface as he gets out of the drivers seat and comes around the car to poke Liam in the chest, making him fall back against the passenger door.

 

“Are you kidding me?”  Isaac seethes. “You’re putting this on me?”

 

“That's not what I-”

 

“No.  You're the one that's been leaning the fuck in with your flirting and your fucking scenting- God…”  Isaac stalks away toward the house with a growl building deep in his chest. He spins back to face Liam where he's leaning against the car, cool as ever.  “I don't get why I want to touch you so fucking bad, but I do! And I fucking blame  _ you _ .  You're the one who made me feel like this.  I feel it itching beneath my skin, clawing at my lungs… You're already inside me, Liam, and I don’t think it's ever going away.”

 

“Even if you do?”  Liam hisses at him.  “Even if you run away, like everyone expects you to?”

 

Isaac cries out at the sky in frustration.  He presses the heels of his palms into his eye sockets and laughs a bit maniacally before shaking his head sadly at Liam.  He's so lost and confused and all that seems important, all that keep coming to the front of his mind is how much he needs to convince Liam he is hopelessly gone on him.

 

“Trust me, man.  I don't get it. I don't know if it's this place, or this pack, or what… but I can't fight the feeling that I belong here.  I can't fight the feeling that I belong next to you. I can fucking  _ feel _ you.  And God, I want more.  I want to actually fucking feel you.  So  _ so _ bad.  Maybe then I can finally breathe again.”

 

Liam pushes off the car door and takes steady strides toward Isaac, crowding into his space and staring up at him with bright golden eyes.  He turns and heads for the front door without a word, and Isaac follows, hot on his heels. Liam is tearing his layered clothing off the second the door shuts behind them. Casting them across the kitchen table sloppily.  He turns and grabs Isaac by the front of his long sleeve shirt, the taller man having shrugged off his coat and shoes as quickly as Liam.

 

Liam throws Isaac again the wall next to the staircase, narrowly missing a picture frame.  Isaac sees it rattle and barely hang on to it's hook. Before he can turn back to face Liam, the shorter, stronger wolf is grabbing Isaac by the jaw and angling his face away to dig human teeth hard and deep into the long tendons of Isaacs neck.

 

Isaac instinctively shifts and roars at the pain but makes no move to try and get away.  Liam lets go, but buries his face in the crook of Isaac's neck, licking the already healing, barely broken skin.  He breathes heavily across flushed skin, moving a hand to caress Isaacs face as it shifts back to human. He pulls away a couple inches and their dark eyes meet.  Liam's gaze flits to Isaac’s lips, and he lets his thumb follow the same path.

 

“And what happens once you finally take a breath?”  Liam's voice cracks, in spite of ( _ or possibly because of) _ the way it drips with lust.  He groans as Isaac licks his lips, wetting the pad of Liam's thumb along with them.  “Do you leave then, taking mine with you?”

 

Isaac doesn't have an answer, so he stares down at Liam and sucks the gorgeous werewolf's thumb into his mouth, sucking hard and running his tongue along the inside.

 

“Fuck your fucking mouth, man.”  Liam groans out between clenched teeth, but eases his thumb in past Isaacs lips a bit farther,  pressing down on the back on Isaac's tongue. He pants heavy and sudden when Isaac doesn't even flinch, let alone gag.

 

The taller wolf moans instead and flips their positions, pulling off Liam's finger with a slick ‘pop’.

 

“Yeah, okay.”  Isaac nods and drops to his knees.

 

*****

 

Isaac wakes to the sound of his phone vibrating softly.  It's usually not enough to wake him, but the way he's bent uncomfortably into the side of a deliciously warm and solid body is strange enough that it rouses him in time to hear a second notification.  He reluctantly detangles his limbs from Liam's and searches the bedroom floor for his jeans. He picks them up and heads for the bathroom.

 

The texts are both from Scott.  He responds and then looks in the mirror.  There's no sign of the bite marks that Isaac can still feel deep in his muscles.  He frowns and rubs at his chest, realizing that it does, actually, feel easier to breathe.

 

He pulls his jeans on and listens for Liam’s breathing, still steady as ever.  The werewolf turns in his sleep as he passes, but stays in a deep slumber as Isaac pads down the stairs, pulls his shirt on and walks out the door.

 

Isaac looks around the neighborhood, the quiet of the midnight hour a comfort instead of a reason to be on guard.

 

Beacon Hills, comfortable.

 

Isaac can't say he expected it.

 

Just as he sits down on the top step of the porch, he hears soft footfall coming down the sidewalk at an easy running pace.

 

He knows it's Scott before he gets a full inhale of the Alpha’s scent.  He can hear Scott hesistate and suck in a shocked breath. Isaac flushes when he realizes what he must smell like.

 

“So,” Isaac says on an inhale, looking up to see a 24 year old man who for the most part looks identical to the teenager he left behind.   “You're having a kid.”

 

Scott closes the distance and settles down on the step below Isaac, close enough that his shoulder knocks into Isaacs elbow.

 

“I'm having a kid.”  Scott exhales, and it sounds so satisfied that Isaac can help but smile himself, basking in the second hand joy.

 

He's not entirely sure it's  _ just _ second hand.

 

“You're saving me a phone call just being here, you know?”  Scott lets his head drop to the side and angles his gaze at Isaac.  “Malia and I are gonna get married after the baby. She asked me last week.”

 

“She asked you?” Isaac quirks a brow and nudges his knee teasingly into the alpha's shoulder.

 

“Yeah, she's knows that I was okay without it, that I’d be with her to the end either way…”  Scott looks down then, not so much at anything else as just away from Isaac. “It really doesn't matter, as long as we’re together.  As long as we're a family. But she knows it's always been-”

 

Scott sighs, still happy, but somehow… less so.  It's the sound that an old man should make when looking back on the life he'd lived over decades of highs and lows, hard times and good ones.  It reminds Isaac once again of the burden that comes with living in Beacon Hills.

 

Suddenly, he understands.  Isaac knows that it's not just a baby.  It's not just a marriage. It's a new life.  That's what they're talking about here. That's why Scott is moving.  And if anyone of them actually earned it, it's probably Scott.

 

Scott looks back and Isaac again, smiling tiredly.

 

“She knows it's what I want.  I think she wants it too.”

 

Isaac nods in understanding.

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, until Isaac surprises them both with a whispered confession.

 

“I didn't think that would make me so happy.”  He almost laughs at his own revelation. Scott looks at him, intrigued.  “I never thought about it either way, but it does. It makes me  _ really _ happy.  Seeing you happy.  Seeing you get what you want, what you deserve, out of life.  And fuck me, I never thought it'd be on the verge of giving Peter Hale a grandson, but-”

 

Scott chokes on a laugh before covering his face with his hands.

 

“Holy crap, you're the first person to actually say that.”  Scott cheeses, grabbing Isaacs bicep and shoving him roughly.  “You asshole.”

 

They laugh loud and carefree until their cackles fade to giggles then quiet smiles.

 

“I think I want to come back.”  Isaac says, softly, curiously unsure of it even as he says it.

 

Scott doesn't answer for a minute, and there's no change in his mood or heart rate, so Isaac starts to get antsy.

 

He’s about to speak again when Scott finally asks, “Is that why you're here?”

 

Isaac shakes his head instantly, and knows Scott can probably hear the motion, but he speaks anyway.

 

“I came because of closure, I think.”  Isaac inhales sharply then laughs, raking a hand through his curls.  “I just thought it'd be a visit. To say goodbye. I sure as hell didn't think closure would mean staying.”

 

“But it does?”  Scott looks at him finally, obviously invested in helping along this conversation Isaac is having with himself.

 

“It might.”  Isaac shrugs.  “Or I might be thinking with my dick.  That wouldn't surprise me either.”

 

Scott snorts and shoves Isaac again, turning back to look up at the night sky.

 

“Jesus, you reek, by the way.”  Scott fake gags for emphasis, but he's smiling. “I didn't believe it when Theo mentioned you looked a bit… taken with Li...  I mean, I wasn't aware you swung that way, but I guess you always did smell a little, y'know, when we fought, so...”

 

Isaac flicks the back of Scott's ear playfully.

 

“You did too!  I was seventeen and a werewolf.”  Isaac grumbles defensively. “Any form of roughhousing did it for me.  And okay, you were kinda cute, what's a bi curious kid to do, huh?”

 

“Look, I am  _ not _ denying we had some sexy fistfights, bro.  Stuff of wet dreams back then...” Scott sighs with exaggerated nostalgia.

 

Isaac moves on quickly, because he fears it'll always be a little too soon to look back at the past fondly.

 

“No, but in all seriousness, my affinity for the dopey, dimpled assholes aside…”  Isaac jokes. “I think I wanna be with you guys, or well, I guess not you but... Derek.  Lydia. The Sheriff. Chris. Your mom. Cora if she's here...”

 

“The pack.”  Scott looks back at Isaac with a smile.  “You wanna be part of the pack.”

 

Isaac’s breath catches but he nods.

 

“If I'm welcome.”  He breathes out, nervously.

 

“Of course, Isaac.”  Scott places a warm hand on Isaacs jean-clad knee.  “You’ve always been welcome here. You always will be.”

 

“Would Liam agree?”

 

“You better go ask.”  Scott winks and pushes up off Isaacs knee to allow himself to stand.  “He's awake. Inside. A good a time as any.”

 

Isaac takes the hand Scott has offered to help himself off the porch steps.  He embraces the alpha without prompt, whispering in his ear.

 

“How much of that you think he heard?”

 

“You mean the part where you implied you were into him and possibly staying for him?  I don't think he really needed any more confirmation than you letting him put his di-”  Scott’s whisper is cut off as Isaac shoves his head a bit harder than normal human strength.  Scott leans back in to kiss Isaac on the cheek. Isaac fights him off with little effort and the alpha settles for blowing the other man an air kiss and then pulls away with a smile.  “See you tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow.”  Isaac nods and heads into the house as Scott jogs away.

 

The door shuts quietly, and locks the same way.  Isaac can hear Liam’s footsteps and the opening of a bedroom door as he starts up the stairs.

 

Liam’s eyes are tired, but yet to lose an ounce of their unrelenting kindness.  He does, however, look more his twenty-two years than he has in the past couple days.

 

“‘Sthat Scott?  You okay?” Liam yawns.

 

Isaac’s heart starts beating in his chest before he can respond.  The sight of sleep-addled Liam is one Isaac would like to get used to seeing every day.  He’s endeared to this young man more than to anyone he's met in his years away, and after just a brief time spent together.  Liam’s eyebrows draw in, clearly hearing the increase in pulse beneath Isaac’s skin.

 

Isaac reaches the top of the stairs and stops before Liam, less than a foot between them as they stand chest to chest in the hallway.  He reaches out and places his right hand on Liam's shoulder, stroking at his bare collarbone lightly. His eyes follow the movement of his own thumb, before letting his hand drift down to just over Liam's heart.  He looks up into Liam's wide, curious eyes then.

 

“Am I welcome here?”  Isaac’s voice is low and heady and he can feel the instant effect it has on the other werewolf.  Liam's nostrils flare and he breathes deep, but shaky.

 

“Here, in Beacon Hills?”  Liam brings his left hand up to grip the hand on his heart, thumb running across Isaacs knobby fingers.  “Or here with me?”

 

“Both?  Either?”  Isaac answers, breathlessly.  “Hopefully both?”

 

Liam nods instantly, stepping closer and cleaning his neck up to meet Isaac as he bends down a bit.  Liam whispers his decisive response against Isaac’s tentative smile.

 

“Definitely both.”

  
  



End file.
